Playboy Blues
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: What's the worst thing that can happen to a playboy? Why, if he got one of the people he slept with pregnant, of course! EnriqueBryan.Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

WRITERS WHO ARE ALSO DEVIANTS!

I've got an announcement...if you're into Original Character Battles with an enigmatic End of the World theme, **JOIN DESSIMINATION: The Time of Reckoning** hosted by **Aleksandros**. Also encouraged are those who don't know how to draw, but have a good imagination! **Please see my profile page for the links.**

A/N: Done with **Butterfly-winged Rat** but never finished

Hey _you_, this may look incomplete. It IS because I wasn't able to write down everything we did. Sorry!

...enjoy!xD

**Playboy Blues**

_**Chapter One**_

It had been approximately nine months since Enrique had the best night of his life...

...not that he didn't have other fun nights, but it was the best anyway. Besides the fact that the one he slept with was indescribably hot, he was indescribably good under the sheets too. Enrique wondered how he was.

- - - -

A sneeze made its way up Bryan's system, disrupting the silence the training room once kept.

"Damnit," he muttered.

"Anything wrong?" Spencer asked.

Bryan shook his head. "Nothing..." he growled.

Fuck.

Why did that thought happen to just pop in his head _now_?

- - - -

Oliver's eyebrow rose as he noticed that his best friend hadn't slept in some other guy's house for more that a couple of weeks...which was definitely something.

"Enri?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

The blonde looked at him in surprise. "Wha--? I'm fine."

The Frenchman sweat dropped. "In your language, that translates as 'being committed'."

Enrique frowned. "Well..." Then Oliver laughed when he faltered.

"I knew it!" the chef exclaimed triumphantly. "So, who is it?"

Enrique smiled and didn't tell him.

- - - -

"Bryan, you better not be getting sick." Tala warned disapprovingly. "We're going to France in a week to meet that arrogant gymnast for a battle. I wouldn't want you getting sick." he moved with a sneer.

The lilac-haired boy looked at his team leader annoyed.

Europe. What a drag. But he'd have no other choice in the matter, so why argue? It's not like they'd go anywhere near the other European team or see anything that reminded him of them.

Fucking pansy flirts. He was thankful God was gracious to him; he'd never have to see the likes of them as long as he lived.

**TBC**

A/N: Extremely short and confusing. This shall be cleared in the following chapters I hope. The 'arrogant gymnast' by the way is Garland ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It'll be a few short chapters before I continue the fic on my own (unless _someone_'s willing to help me again, but tis okay, _you_ don't have to) Thanks so much for the reviews! …enjoy!xD

**Playboy Blues**

_**Chapter Two**_

"I think it's fine that Enri's committed," Johnny laughed casually when Oliver told him the news.

"It's about time he entered commitment anyway," Robert agreed. "AND it's about time we got ready for that BEGA tour in France!" he added.

His team mates weren't so happy at the sudden loss of intrigue.

- - - -

A week passed an in no time, the Blitzkrieg Boys were in the City of Lights.

"Tala! So glad you could make it!" an enthusiastic Garland greeted at the airport.

The redhead was not pleased. "Garland! What is this?!" he roared, shoving a posted in the other boy's face. "'BEGA Champions' tournament'?! I thought this was going to be a match between us and not a televised competition!"

What? Bryan didn't know about this tournament either.

Garland shook his finger at them. "Not my fault. Brook got the sudden urge to see all your faces again, so he invited every team he could get hold of."

Tala scowled.

"But let's not dwell on things!" Garland continued. "Come and I'll show you all to your hotel. Paid for as promised," he grinned.

None of the boys could stay upset with an offer like the one Garland had given them. Everything would be paid for by his team so they were free to do whatever they pleased.

"Come ON! We better get going. You're the first team to get here so you're lucky enough to get the first picks on your rooms," the flamboyant teen sang.

- - - -

Whatever. THEY weren't the European Champions anymore. What were the chances they'd got invited?

"I resent BEGA," Johnny said with an air of disdain as they headed for the room the corporation had picked out for them much later that afternoon.

"Why?" Oliver asked. "Are you surprised to find someone richer than us?"

"Relax guys," said Enrique. "You never know BEGA may just be a bunch of air-headed pricks…"

"They were awesome during the World Championships!" the Parisian replied dramatically, then frowned at the blonde. "I'm guessing you didn't watch it since you were sleeping with half the continent!"

"Was that the World Championships we WEREN'T in?" Robert asked, quite miffed as they were greeted by the members of various teams.

Johnny laughed at this. "Bloody hell! Robert's STILL bitter!"

"Hey," Enrique said quietly, effectively catching the attention of his team mates. "You guys realize almost all the teams these past three years are in this tour."

The others nodded. "And so?" they asked.

The Italian was about to answer as the German unlocked the door to their suite when he saw who their neighbors were. Enrique let out a low whistle.

"Hey! It's the English people!" Ian said amusedly as he and Spencer exited their room.

Spencer frowned. "Ian, that's rude and inaccurate. Not all Europeans are English…" he corrected.

The smaller boy just laughed. "Whatever. Let's just head for the pool before Bryan and Kai find out we've ditched them," he commented off-handedly.

It wasn't that hard to tell whether Robert heard what the Russian said or not for a vein popped up on his forehead. Johnny rolled his eyes and followed him in the room. Oliver giggled a bit and made to do the same when he caught sight of Enrique staring wistfully at the direction where Spencer and Ian disappeared to.

The greenette took his arm gently and tugged. "You'll see him later." he said kindly.

The playboy shook his head and entered the suite.

- - - -

"Hiwatari…" Bryan started after a long silence. "Where are Birdhead, Thing One and Thing Two?" he asked, anger rising in his voice. Oh when he'd get his hands on those traitorous lice, they would dearly pay.

"Tal' headed down to the pool," Kai replied unnerved. "Don't really know where the giant and the dwarf went…are you all right?" he asked as he looked at Bryan.

Bryan made a noise of irritation and cursed under his breath. "It's the fucking atmosphere," he replied, still unpacking as if to take his mind off things.

He didn't want to leave the room until it was time to battle and leave for Russia as soon as possible.

**TBC**

A/N: Erm…hope you liked that. …enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Extreme thanks for the support on this story! ...enjoy!xD

**Playboy Blues**

_**Chapter Three**_

Later that night, Ming-ming added to the general noise on the floor where the bladers stayed. She went from room to room announcing dinner in an enthusiastic singsong way.

Johnny, who had been dozing on the soft bed, let out an irritated cry and blindly hurtled a vase at the wall in belief it would hit the human alarm clock. The brilliant crash made Robert wince but didn't extract a word. Frantic knocking on door of their suite shortly followed.

Oliver answered and was surprised to find himself face to face with Kai.

"You folk," the two-toned bluenette said in a derogatory, knowing manner. "What the hell was that crash?"

Johnny looked at the new arrival and gave a sleepy scowl. "Oh, it's just you..." he snarled unhappily. "Nothing...a vase."

Robert glanced at his team mate and sighed. "At any rate, we should head off to eat," he commented. "It should be rude to our hosts if we didn't."

Johnny seemed to acquire a strange excitement and leapt of the bed and out the door. "Let's see just what this BEGA is made of!"

The French boy exhaled slowly. "At least respect the sanctity of dinner," he complained.

Kai's eyebrow rose at what the Scot said. "Keep your skirts on, McGregor," he muttered and went back to his room.

The German shrugged at the look on Johnny's face. "This tour better be worth our time." The pair was soon lost in the crowd of beybladers.

Oddly enough, Enrique didn't want to leave the room.

"What's your problem?" Oliver hissed in French at his best friend.

"Kai's here isn't he?" the Italian replied in the same language, a goofy grin plastering itself on his face.

"And so?" was the careless question as the greenette tugged at him futilely.

"Then he's here too, right?" Enrique continued animatedly. "You know I haven't seen him for the span of--"

Oliver's stomach growled. "GAH! YOU'RE HOPELESS!" he exclaimed in English.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I received a really good review over the weekend but it isn't for this story. It's just too bad because the review was anonymous so I couldn't reply, and it'll be a long while before I update that fic again. Ah well...enjoy!xD

**Playboy Blues**

_**Chapter Four**_

(Hang on, before that...the chapters of this story are purposely short. Maybe later they'd lengthen when I get to the part where I'd be writing solo.)

Tala returned to their room to get a change of clothes, and was surprised to see Bryan still in.

"Why are you still here?" he asked suspiciously.

Bryan, who had been lying on his stomach in bed, turned his head to the side the glare at Tala, hoping he would shut up.

When the redhead simply returned the blank look, Bryan returned to his original position of sulking, face buried into the pillow, whining and groaning in pure agony.

"He is an odd one," Kai filled in, emerging from the bathroom in only a towel.

- - - -

Oliver and Enrique had given up on waiting and were instead waiting for dinner to be served down in one of the reserved conference rooms.

All their meals had been stalled because the hosts wanted the table complete. To pass the time, everyone was talking merrily with one another and Enrique returned to his obnoxious, suave self...that was until a certain someone came down.

Garland entered the room, apparently talking with his floor supervisor (that being Ming-ming) before signaling to address his guests.

"Terribly sorry for the wait. It seems that the Blitzkrieg is having a bit of trouble. Not to worry, they're dealing with it."

- - - -

"Look. Garland wants you all down now. Everyone's starving," Ming-ming heatedly complained before leaving.

Tala nodded. "Understood. Hiwatari, you take his right leg. I'll take his left," he commanded.

"Nevermind!" the bedridden boy yelled. "I'm up! I'm up!" he said, a string of curses following.

"It's about time."

Over at the Japanese team, Daichi did something akin to a drumroll; the boy happened to be terrible hungry.

"Aw finally!" sighed Tyson.

Heads turned to witness the newcomers. Enrique stopped in mid-drink and slowly lowered his glass. The poor blonde became incoherent for a few moments.

"Shut it, fatty," Tala warned, not in the mood to argue.

From their seats, Brooklyn looked around the table and hissed, "I'm damned hungry..." in a low inconspicuous tone.

"Yes, let's hurry up and eat," an anxious Garland came. "Tala, Bryan, Kai? Won't you take a seat?" he offered, indicating three vacant seats beside him.

Bryan was the first to concede, muttering 'whatever' as he sat beside Garland, who was maybe a bit too enthusiastic to have the lilac-haired boy sit with him.

Tala followed, so did Kai. And as soon as the bluenette's butt touched the cushion, waiters burst from hidden doors, carrying trays and trays of France's most delectable dishes.

Soon the happy chatter was restored along with the occasional clinking of cutlery.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Cluedo/Cleudo...nor do I know how to spell it because I've never played it.

**Playboy Blues**

_**Chapter Five**_

Oliver wasn't eating much and was staring hard at either Tala, Kai or Bryan, Enrique couldn't tell.

"Is it me..." the greenette told the blonde in a whisper. "Or is Bryan--" He never got to finish his sentence because of sudden commotion at the other end of the table.

Max wanted to put mayonnaise on the meals of the All Starz and the White Tigers.

Tala was the most boisterous one on their side of the table. He started picking a fight with Garland for no particular reason, causing much noise and trouble.

Bryan, on the other hand, was consuming his food as quickly as possible. Maybe then he'd be able to simply wait this out in his room till dinner was over.

Seeing as there was nothing left to waiting for, he was about to leave when he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see Claude with a Cleudo board in his hand.

"We're playing after we eat," he said good-naturedly, indicating the Barthez Battalion.

"Yeah!" Miguel added. "It's not everyday we all get to see each other. And tomorrow we'd already be battling our asses off..."

- - - -

Unfortunately, there WAS still something to wait for...and that was dessert. Oddly, enough, Max wanted to put mayonnaise on it too.

Enrique was conversing with Rei about general nonsense whilst stealing occasional glances at their European rivals. Soon enough, Miguel noticed and waved amiably.

Claude kept insisting they play and soon enough, Bryan gave in.

With a growl, he promised to play with them after dinner was over, secretly hoping he'd be able to escape before then. BEGA, however, heard their conversation and decided to make it a public announcement.

"That's an excellent idea! Everyone, we shall have a Cleudo mini-tournament!"

Bryan swore quietly.

There was a general murmur of assent from those not really interested and shouts of 'indeed' and 'good show' from those who wanted to play.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: (is glee) I'll be graduating High School soon! I'll be leaving my godforsaken school soon! GAH!

Thanks for the reviews! I was 'Yey!' when I read them...enjoy!xD

Oh yeah...I have no idea how to play Cleudo. I can't exactly explain it so let's all go with the flow, ayt?

**Playboy Blues**

_**Chapter Six**_

Enrique took his time eating his ice cream and Oliver sported a look of utter shock on his face.

"Oi Frenchie!" Ian called. "Catching flies for your frogs?"

Bryan happened to glance in the direction of who Ian had just yelled at but looked back at his food afterwards. Fuck destiny.

"Whatever," he mused aloud. "Let's just get this stupid game over with so I can hit the sack."

Enrique smiled to himself and said loudly. "Hey look everyone, it's Bryan!"

"Hi Bryan!" the others chorused.

"Tch." He didn't even spare a glance in their direction. "Playing?" he asked expectantly, looking at the Barthez Battalion.

Claude nodded, his mouth currently full of ice cream. "Draw," he told everyone.

Bryan did as he was told. The moment he drew he cursed inwardly for his rotten luck. All places.

"Hey," Mathilda called out to the general audience. "We'd need someone to check the cards underneath."

Enrique's hand rose. "I could," he said.

Bryan said nothing. Not even the slightest of blushes tainted his cheeks as he continued playing the game.

"Is it Mrs. Peacock in the observatory with a rope?" asked Lee.

The Russian raised an eyebrow. A guess already?

Rei blinked at his childhood friend and looked at Enrique who remained unnerved.

The Italian smiled. "No."

Lee gawked. "Really? I had myself convinced."

Bryan waited a few more turns to gather the evidence he had. Soon, all he needed to know was the murder weapon.

Enrique moodily stabbed his ice cream into a creamy pulp while he waited for someone to make a guess. Oliver was loudly sucking a lollipop he had brought along as he thought. Johnny looked intelligent and Robert looked smug. Kai looked like they were all playing poker. Tala looked like he was daydreaming and the rest...well, how would you think they'd look like when they play Cleudo?

When Bryan realized that the cards he had had run out and he was still without a murder weapon, he decided to just go for it and make a guess.

"Was it the butler in the gallery with a candle stick?" he asked, eyes intently on his cards and ignoring everyone else.

Enrique opened his mouth and huffed. "Close."

"Was it the butler in the bedroom with a candle stick?" Kai guessed absently.

"No."

"Mrs. Harriett in the gallery with the laudanum!" asked Michael.

"No."

"Mrs. Harriett in the observatory with the knife?" asked Raul.

"Mr. Vandernort in bed with a rope," Miguel replied with a sneer.

Oliver and Enrique simultaneously frowned. "No."

"Tyson in the fridge with food," said Daichi.

"...No."

This was followed by a number of more ridiculous guesses.

"Wolfram von Bielefield in the field with a clump of grass!"

"No!"

"Harry Potter in the Dining Hall with a phoenix feather wand!"

"What the hell?!"

"Gollum with the Ring in Mount Doom!"

"NO!"

"Yami Yuugi in the Kaiba Corp. blimp with the God Cards."

Someone laughed uproariously at the guess while the Italian refused to dignify it with an answer.

"Ash Ketchum in Viridian City with a Thunder stone!"

"Spongebob in the Krusty Krab with a spatula!"

"Mickey Mouse in Cinderella's Castle with his shorts!"

"Keanu Reeves with Tom Cruise in--"

"Was it the butler in the gallery with the laudanum?" Robert asked.

Enrique looked at the answer and an annoyed look graced his features. Everyone waited in short-lived silence. The blonde reluctantly nodded.

"Then we're done!" Bryan said, getting up and walking out the room.

A few short moments of silence followed.

"Is he always like that? I don't like him," Mariah remarked.

Garland grinned. "Well, I sure do. Bryan's a ton of fun!" he said before dodging a grape thrown by Tala.

Enrique watched them coolly. "Yep, a ton of fun indeed," he agreed quietly.

**TBC**

A/N: This isn't going anywhere...but it will soon! ...wth? ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: After this chapter, I'll be writing to story alone. Wish me luck miina! Oh and guarantee longer chapters, don't worry ...enjoy!xD

**Playboy Blues**

_**Chapter Seven**_

"To bed! To BED!" Ming-ming sang. "We've got a big day ahead!" and the teams dispersed quite awkwardly.

Once in their room, Oliver rounded on Enrique.

"Is it me or is HE pregnant?" Wow. That was frank and not to mention loud.

"What?!" yelped Enrique.

"Who's pregnant?" Johnny asked, popping out from behind them. "Is it that short dark kid from BEGA?" he asked with a smirk and a slight blush.

"Johnny, that kid falls off high places..." Robert interjected, walking by.

"And so?!"

- - - -

"We'll get them tomorrow, team," Tala announced grandly, entering the room.

He looked about and found that Bryan was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Kuznetsov?" he inquired.

"In the bathroom," Ian yawned. "I think the lobster made him sick."

Tala decided to check up on him. "Bryan, are you dead?" he asked.

A strained reply of 'no' followed, but soon enough, Bryan was cursing and groaning about evil shellfish and European liquor.

- - - -

Enrique frowned. "Looks like Oliver's successful-fornication gay-dar failed..."

Johnny gasped sarcastically.

- - - -

"Bryan is adorable, isn't he?" Kai remarked as he went to the wardrobe. "He's like Daichi the first time he rode a plane."

"Shut it, Hiwatari!" Bryan screamed from behind the door. "God-fercking Garland! Poisoned me is what he did!"

Ian snickered and began jumping on Bryan's bed, telling everyone not to say a word about it. Spencer sighed and fixed his own bed while Tala sat in front of the dresser to comb his hair.

Poor Bryan. He was still spending time throwing up in the toilet.

- - - -

Oliver won't leave his pregnant theory alone, whether the reason he was doing it was for Enrique's sake or it was the truth. Johnny and Enrique dismissed it without further comment. Robert simply didn't entertain it.

The Majestics tried to sleep despite disturbing noise next door.

**TBC**

A/N: That was crappy and short. Waah... I wonder what could come next. It may be a while before this fic is updated so advanced sorry...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


End file.
